Space Patrol Delta Has A New Ranger
by Silver Mystic Force Ranger
Summary: [SPD wTime Force] What was it that made Sky forget his past in the near future?Why couldn't he remember her? It was so long ago.  Not very good at summeries but story is better.
1. Memories?

Disclamier: I do not own power rangers. But i own Ashley.

* * *

**Story Beginning:**

Space Patrol Delta has been finished. Eric Myers has quit. Everyone morns for Wes Collins.

The new Power Rangers are here. Jack Landers, Red. Sky Tate, Blue. Bridge Carson, Green.

Elizabeth "Z", Delgado, Yellow and Sydney Drew, Pink. They are the new B-squad. But what they and SPD don't know is, that there are many things and secrets about Sky, His father, and his family that will turn up in the most unexpected time and place.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Looking at a picture of him and Wes, Sky thought: "I wanted to be just like him, but Commander Cruger gave me blue. I worked hard. I should have red."

Sky was going through a lot right now. His father had died just a few days before his seventh birthday.

His mother died when he was five and his stepmother left a few months after Wes died. His grandfather had just died and he thought he had no one else. Well, except for Eric, but Sky didn't think he mattered.

"Well, better get to the simulator with the other rangers to train the new D-Squad." Sky said to himself.

**SIMULATOR:**

But when Sky got to the simulator, he only saw 4 cadets. "Guys, why is there only 4? I thought there was five" asked Sky.

"Cruger said train these cadets for now. He will be bringing the fifth in a few minutes. Don't scold me. That's what he said." Syd said

"It seems kinda strange that he's bringing that cadet. I wonder what he's up to", said Z.

"All right Cadets. Let's..."said Sky before he was cut off by Commander Cruger.

"Here is the fifth cadet. She is to become B-squad after you train her if she does well. But I don't think you will need to train her. She has beaten me in ranger form. So be careful. Her name is Ashley Jen Tate. Sky, in time, you will figure out how she is related to you. Understood?" said Cruger.

"Understood Sir." replied all the cadets.

"Dismissed" said Cruger.

**AFTER SIMULATOR TRAINING**

**CADET LIVING ROOM:**

"Man, she got us all tired, and she has got too much energy." said Jack, short of breath and falling on the couch.

They were all beaten, even in ranger form by the new cadet, Ashley.  
"How do you think she's related to me? Cruger said in time, but I want to know!" said Sky.

They decided to go to her quarters to find out.

**ASHLEY'S QUARTERS:**

They knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

"Hello? Ashley? It's B-Squad." Bridge said.

The door opened and they saw Ashley laying her her bed reading something.

"What's that?" Z asked.

"Umm. Nothing, just something about my family and my home." Ashley said.

She quickly flicked it under the bed but Sydney picked it up.

"Please don't read it. It hurts my feelings every time I read it because both my parents are gone and my brother, who knows where he is. But i just decided to come here to find more about myself because Cruger knew my mother and father, as well as their ranger forms and friends." Ashley said painfully.

"Wait, you have Ranger parents? Who were they?" Bridge asked excited

"My parents were Wesley Collins and Jennifer Tate. My middle name is her first name." Said Ashley.

OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU REALLY MY SISTER? DO I EVEN HAVE ONE?" said Sky. Then, he passed out.

"We should get him some help." said Z.

"Wait!" said Ashley. "I was told I would be different here because of my powers. But I can heal him.

Give me a sec."

"But Ashley, we all have powers. You are not different at all." Syd said.

"Wow. That's deep. But can I heal him?" Ashley asks. "Go on ahead." Jack said.

Ashley mumbles something and beams of light come out of her hands. They go through Sky and he wakes up groggy. Ashley then falls to the ground and gets a very bad pain in her head. "Huh? Why am I on the floor?" asked Sky.

"You fainted." said Syd, worried about him.

"AHHHHH!"cried Ashley. "NO!! Don't do it! Don't do it. NO!!!!!!" She then falls to the floor and then faints.

"What happened?" asked Bridge.

"I don't know, but let's get her some help." replied Syd.

* * *

Please Tell me what you think. 

And stay tuned for the next chapter comming October 1st, 2007.


	2. Flashbacks

**Chapter 2:**

Ashley was in a coma. The rangers didn't know how or why it had happened.

While Dr. Kat Manx was trying to figure out the cause, Sky started having flashbacks to the past he forgot. Every time he had one, when it was over, he found himself on the ground. For some reason, he could never remember Ashley.

A week has passed by.

"Sky, what is wrong with you? You've been acting weird and falling on the floor" Kat asked Sky while still trying to find out the cause of Ashley's coma.

"I don't know. When we are in the Megazord, I do the same thing. I'm getting some type of Flashback in which I see my past. I think it's strange." said Sky.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Kat.

"I pretty sure I am." replied Sky.

Sky headed back to his quarters.

**SKY AND JACK'S QUARTERS:**

"Hey Jack." said Sky.

Jack didn't reply . He was sleeping. The rangers had been fighting monsters after monsters, and robots after robots. They were tired. Sky couldn't blame him. They were all sleeping, except for him.

Sky didn't know what to make of the past 2 weeks. His sister was alive, but in a coma. She had powers too, and he was having these flashbacks. Then falling on the floor after the flashback.

This is all too weird he thought.

DR. Manx's voice came over the intercom. "Cadet Shulyer Tate, please report to the infirmary.

Repeat, Shulyer Tate to the Infirmary."

**INFIRMARY:**  
Ashley was starting to wake up. It had been a week that she was in a coma. She couldn't remember a thing about the day she fell and was spoken to by Broodwing. Broodwing had told her that SPD had killed her parents. Also, that Sky had killed his father. Broodwing wanted her on his side.

But she refused and he threw a jolting pang through her head and she went into a coma, thus turning evil.

"IUggg. Why do I feel so dizzy? And my head. It hurts real bad. Where am I?" said Ashley.

Sky came rushing to her bedside. "Ashley, are you alright?"

"who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Ashley.

"Commander Cruger, is Kat done with the results yet?" Sky asked

"Yes she is" replied Cruger.

"Well?" Sky asked.


	3. Somethings Just Go Wrong Part 1

Chapter 3: 

"Kat said she was attacked by Broodwing but not physically. It shows he attacked her through her mind." said Cruger.

"How he did it, Kat's not sure."

"Who are you? Where am i? I should be home in Silver Hills." asked Ashley confused. She has just woken up from her coma.

"Ashley, I am Sky, your brother. You saved me from dieing and you fell in a coma. You just woke up.

And you are at Space Patrol Delta. Try and remember. You beat all of us in our ranger forms.

This is Commander Cruger, our commanding officer. Do you remember any of this?" Sky said worried.

"Well, I can remember beating the rangers and that's it." said Ashley. She tries to get up, but falls on the ground. Sky helps her up. "Look, you should rest. You are not strong enough to get up." said Sky.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fit TO DESTROY YOU AND THOSE WORTHLESS POWER BRATS FOR EMPEROR GRUMM!" Ashley screamed. She then tries to get up but falls. She morphs into what was her and Sky's mother's ranger form. This time, she's evil. "SPD killed my mother and YOU! You killed our father. Using my mom's morpher, I will take down SPD for the claim of good and I will destroy what is evil!" Ashley said.

She starts toward them and they run to lab. They don't want to hurt her.

"Kat, please tell us you have something!" Sky asks "Something's terribly wrong with Ashley. Listen!"

They hear her walking down the hall and destroying everything in her path. They heard her screaming "I will take down SPD. I will avenge my parents deaths."

"Kat,do you have any suggestions on how to save her?" Cruger asked.


	4. Somethings Just Go Wrong Part 2

**Chapter 4:**

**KAT'S LAB**

"I do, but it might hurt her real bad. Bad enough that she could have a broken bone." Kat said.

"Kat, we need something soon. Please. I never really knew I had family left. Please Kat. Please!"

Sky yelled. He was upset. He thought to himself: "I never knew he had any family left. No wonder Ashley looked so familiar. But evil had gotten to her first, just like what happened to the A-Squad. Could she have been there when our father died? She wasn't home at the time, so it's possible."

"Dr. Manx, please just tell us!" Cruger yelled over the chaos.

"alright. Sky and I will try and get her and we will try hold her still.  
If needed, we will morph. Then, Cruger blast her with this.  
Aim it right at her head and it will break the connection with Grumm. She will be good again. The only thing that will happen to her is a broken arm or leg. If not aimed at the head, she could die." said Kat.

"Alright. Sky, you have to trust Kat and I or else it won't work.  
If you don't trust us, your sister could be gone forever." Cruger told Sky.

"Are you guys ready?' Kat asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." replied Sky.  
"Alright Kat. Let's go." Cruger said.

And they left the safety of Kat's Lab...

**SPD MAIN HALLWAY:**

"Ha Ha Ha. Little Kitty Kat and her friends. Oh how perfect to destroy you."Ashley said.

The other rangers come by Sky's side.  
"What happened to her?" asked Bridge

"No time. Just stay back. Kat, Cruger and I have a plan. So stay out of the way." Sky replied.  
"Geez, don't have to be rude." Syd said. Bridge, Z, and Syd stepped back.

Kat grabbed a hold of one of Ashley arms, and Sky grabbed the other.  
"Let me go!! You will pay for this! Grumm will set his army on you!" Ashley said while struggling to get free.  
She was just about to kick flick them when Kat shouted

"Doggie, Now!"

"Now what?" Ashley asked but a moment after she asked that, Cruger blasted her at the head and she fell to the ground.  
"Is she alright?" asked Z.

"She should be. She will be sore and have a broken bone, but other wise she should be fine." Kat said.

"We will go repair what damage she did, while Sky, Kat and Cruger do whatever their doing, right guys?" Bridge asked.  
"Right!" replied Z, and Syd.

"Come on, let's bring her to the Infirmary before she wakes up. Just in case that didn't break the connection." Cruger said.

"Alright. Let's Go." Kat replied.

**SPD INFIRMARY:**

"Ashley, can you hear me? If you can, answer this question, Do you hate SPD?" Sky asked.

Ashley just starts to wake up.  
"Huh? Why would I hate SPD? They are the ones that took me in after our father died." Ashley said looking confused.

"OH You're back! Thank the lord!" Sky says and rushes over to hug her.  
"Why are you hugging me?" Ashley asked.

"You don't remember what happened?" Sky asked.  
"No. I have no idea what you are talking about" Ashley said confused.

"KAT!!" Sky yelled.


End file.
